Electronic devices may be connected using cables and connectors. An example of a popular serial data interface is THUNDERBOLT, capable of a transfer speed of 10 Gbit/second and available using copper wires in a cable and a MINI DISPLAYPORT connector.
Cables and connectors each have a significant manufacturing cost. They also require a user to carry them with their electronic equipment, to plug them in for use and to unplug them after use. In certain applications, particularly involving mobile devices, users may prefer a connection scheme that does not require cables and requirements for plugging and unplugging. For magnetically coupled devices, it may be desirable to create a magnetic anchor in a host device, to which an ancillary device can couple using embedded magnets. Thus, despite the progress made in electronic devices, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for physically interconnecting electronic modules and devices.